onikikay_kinkyworldfandomcom-20200222-history
So maybe boobies are more complicated...
With tongue firmly in cheek, I provided the following "advice" about making a sexy Sim using the built-in breast slider: Obviously pull the boob slider all the way to the right. I mean, that goes without saying. Am I right? Huh? As it turns out, that doesn't work out so well. So what does work when you want a Sim to be endowed with a pair of DD sweater puppies? First, let's look at what doesn't work. Start with one of the built-in Sims. The one in the baseball cap. She's cute. She's also flat-chested. Poor girl. Well, maybe she has a really nice personality. But with sliders, who needs a nice personality?! She started here -- about a third of the distance over. A small tweak later... Um, no, those don't look right at all. What's holding them up like that? She's going to have trouble in life if they continue to stick out horizontally. Forever knocking cups off counters, poking children in the eye, getting caught in elevator doors... But this is the only boob slider you get with EA. The other option is to slide less aggressively, but then increase body weight. That makes for bigger boobs, sure, but bigger everything else too. This is Kinky World, and Kinky World deserves big-chested girls that challenge a solar eclipse for top spot when it comes to casting shadows. Fortunately, there is a popular set of mods just for this occasion: Delphy's Breast Sliders These add 5 new sliders on the mouth tab. Three are of interest here: Vertical, Depth, and Scale. The obvious strategy is to increase the boob side using the EA slider, lie before, then attempt to fix the weirdness we saw above using the Delphy sliders. Let's do that and see how well that works out. Pull the boobs in by decreasing depth...check...looking flat now so pump them up by increasing scale...check...too low so give them some lift using the vertical slider...check... Working with those sliders, I got this. Meh, I'm not impressed. Here are the settings. Basically, I reduced the depth to make the breasts look less like launching torpedoes. But the depth reduction made them look saggy, so I had to use vertical to lift them up. And depth reduction also flattened them, so scale got moved up to ripen them again. But the net effect wasn't all that satisfying. They lacked an organic roundness or softness. I came to realize that the root problem was that I was using the sliders, especially depth, to correct a mistake. The mistake is that the EA slider adjusts all aspects of the breast shape at once. Then I tried to use the Delphy sliders to compensate, but the Delphy sliders are not the inverse function of the EA slider. Imagine I want to increase a box's length by a factor of 4. I do that, but the width also increases by a factor of 4. I have a width-only adjustment tool, but it works by factors of 3. I decrease the box's width by a factor of 3, which helps, but it's not by the same amount that I increased it with. The result is a longer box, yes, but anyone could tell that the width was clearly changed. That mismatch introduces undesirable artifacts in the shape. Back to square one. This time, I ignored the EA slider altogether. That's right. I just left it where it was and started with the flat chested shape, but increased the scale using the Delphy scale slider. OK, still mostly round, and a generous size, but too close to the chest. Use the depth slider next, but this time it is to increase depth. Before I was using it to compensate for the extreme depth I had introduced by using the EA slider. It only took a bit of a nudge to increase the depth. Note how the top of the breast is a nice smooth line, as opposed to the notch in the first version. You could stop here, but hey, who needs gravity? A bit of vertical magic... Let's compare the end result side by side. I think it's safe to say that results on the right are more pleasant. I think the problem is that the EA slider is a blunt tool. It simply adjusts every dimension by some fixed factor as the slider is moved left and right. That just doesn't work. For a player using TS3 out of the box, without Delphy's mods, that makes the EA result useless. And using Delphy's slider to fix the EA slider effects doesn't work either. Maybe the details are lost in game play when you're looking down at the Sims from 30 Sim-feet up, but I like to think the effort is still worth it. If you agree, than I hope this article gives you some ideas on how to craft nicer looking Kinky Sims.